Just Somewhere Else
by mashes
Summary: Naruto gives up and asks God to begin anew. Follow him as he begins again somewhere new. What's going to happen? Who's he going to meet? Will he sample new flavors of ramen? Click this story and let us all go for an adventure!


**Hello, everyone, and greetings! In case it's not obvious, these are author notes. My other story failed bad, so know what I did? Started another one!**

**I have some interesting ideas for this fic and I hope some of them are unique, if not, who cares? :P **

**This first chapter is a prologue and it is short, if it is not received well, no sweat. However, I hope I'm shown some love. **

**I dislike flashbacks but I feel like this story's gonna have 'em. **

**Thank you for taking your time to click whatever link that brought you to my new creation, Enjoy!**

* * *

"It would seem that my life has been an unfortunate one, but I stopped thoughts like that years ago. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the last shinobi of my home village, Konoha, the hidden village in the leaves. That, however, has been old news, for well, a long time.

The places I knew, and the people I have loved, they died in the war to end all wars, literally. Every village came together to meet a mutual enemy, a maniacal man by the name of Madara Uuchiha. He threw the nation into what turned into the 4th great shinobi war. His goal, gather the tailed beasts, they are great sentient masses of chakra, also referred to as demons; take them and use their power to cast the world into an illusion and make us his slaves. We stopped him, but it marked the end of the ninja.

I knew to remove the threat of using the Bijuu again as weapons, I, the last able container had to seal them inside of me to make sure no living person got their hands on them. After the sealing, I threw myself into exile so no one would ever find us.

I became immortal. The energy of nine tailed beast inside of me did not let my existence die out. Thus time just rolled on.

I had to watch from a distance as my precious people became wrought with depression, knowing they'd never see me again, and I had to watch as those cursed the heavens as the great weapons to lost to mankind. I could no claim Hinata's love, nor any romanticism. I was alone and had to contend myself with it. I do not know what it's like to kiss, that time with Sasuke doesn't count, and I do not know what it's like to have a woman. Heh, maybe you'd think I'm lying with how 'prolific' a shinobi's life is.

Training keep my mind of off things for a while, maybe 100 years. My sage mode is incredibly advanced, to the point of becoming a vacuum for nature energy that only depletes when I want it to. I have taken the time to get to know all of the Bijuu, and have achieved a great level of harmony with every one of them. All of the different natures of chakra were actually trivial when you had advice from the very embodiment of their respective avatars resting in your gut. I stopped trying to improve my rasengan when I had over 1,000 different versions. I even improved on my parent's signature techniques. All in all, things got boring quickly.

That, my companions, is why I've made this seal. I plan on summoning God to end my existence and to walk into Heaven."

With the last stroke in place, Naruto closed his eyes and charged all of his capable energy into his palm and slammed his hand down into the center of the array. "Super Flamboyant Jutsu To The End No Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, As Naruto opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, they were enveloped by a magnificent void of color and almost as soon as the color vanished, so did the shapes. Noises stopped and smells were gone as well, things seemed to be erased. There was nothing.

"Seeing as I'm still conscious, this is kind of lame," Naruto said as he let loose a sigh.

Startling our old blonde, a voice spoke.

"I think I should be disappointed, but I guess I understand why you're here, Naruto."

Turning to me the new arrival, Naruto spoke, "Kami-sama.., I am tired, I want to lay down and be finished. Please grant me solitude in death so I don't have to roam around with nothingness for company. I've stopped counting the years passed, but as I remembered those days, they were not pleasant. I was damned to solitude and painful encounters of obscenity this world bestows. I endured the worlds pain and hardship, and thus, this world has found peace itself, war has not existed for a while and violence is of trivial concern now, all thanks to my sacrifice. Please, grant me salvation, Kami-sama."

"Of course my little Naru-kun, I shall grant you…," the figure raised a lazy hand to Naruto's forehead, "A new life. I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but you're a special individual and there's a world who needs a new hope. Fate is a funny mistress, and not even something I can manipulate."

With a quick flick of an index finger, Naruto was knocked unconscious and started to fall, before he hit whatever floor was keeping the individuals up in this void, he was dispersed into countless spirit particles and vanished from his this world; successfully ending his existence, only to re-exist somewhere else.


End file.
